Encore Une Nuit
by LunafreyaShiva
Summary: Encore une nuit avant que l'on ne se dise "adieu"... Petit OS PWP écrit pour passer le temps ! .


**Disclamer :** Tout les persos sont à Tite Kubo... Je tente toujours de les kidnappés mais c'est pas facile... TT

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Dephtilopilus (si vous la connaisser pas aller lire ses fic. Ma préférée étant "Le tueur d'auteur", je n'ai pas arrêté de rire tout le long de cette fic)

 **Rating :** M parce que c'est un PWP ( j'aime les lemons ! èwé )

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo

C'est juste un OS écrit en espagnol lors d'un cours très ennuyant... C'est ma première fic et mon premier lemon donc je vous prie d'être indulgents et de me soumettre vos critiques pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! ^.^

Encore un grand merci à ma bêta et bonne lecture !

 **XXXXX**

 **Encore une Nuit**

Un éclair bleu, c'est ce qu'aperçut Ichigo du coin de l'oeil.  
Bleu...Cette couleur lui faisait toujours penser à Grimmjow, son amant qui l'avait quitté trois ans plus tôt.

Depuis lors, il ne cessait de regretter cette rupture sans pour autant la regretter véritablement. Il était heureux avec Kensei, l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils s'étaient rencontrés peu de temps après sa douloureuse rupture avec Grimmjow, il était celui qui l'avait écouté, réconforté et petit à petit, Ichigo avait osé franchir le pas avec lui. Mais malgré ses sentiments pour cet homme remarquable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de préférer que ce soit le bleuté qui le serre dans ses bras, partage sa vie, lui fasse l'amour...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'on l'appelait.  
Surpris, il se retourna vers la personne quémandant son attention et fut quelque peu désorienté de se retrouver face à face avec l'homme qui occupait son esprit il y avait à peine une poignée de seconde.

"J'te fais tellement d'effet qu'tu rougis dès qu'tu m'vois? se moqua le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier.

-Prends pas tes rêves pour le réalité, Grimm, répliqua le plus jeune, les joues déjà rouges au souvenir de Grimmjow lui faisant l'amour se colorèrent encore plus suite à sa remarque.

-Tu m'excites toujours autant lorsque tu rougis, bébé...lui murmura le bleuté avec sensualité tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreilles et en passant sa main sur les hanches du rouquin.

-Grimm, j'ai quelqu'un...je...Ah!

-C'est qu'pour une nuit, il en saura rien, et puis...t'es tellement excité bébé, ce s'rait criminel de t'laisser comme ça..."

Et pour prouver ses dires, il effleura l'érection du rouquin qui gémit, excitant un peu plus son ancien amant.

"Hnng...non...arrête...Grimm !

-Laisse-toi aller..." chuchota Grimmjow d'une voix rauque avant d'embrasser subitement le rouquin pris au dépourvu.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, ils entrèrent dans la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le lit. Grimm cassa le baiser et fondit sur le cou de sa victime, le lêchant et le mordillant avec une lenteur à la limite de l'indécense. Puis, d'un geste rapide, il retira le t-shirt du rouquin et lui mordilla ses boutons de chair, les faisant rouler sous sa langue experte provoquant chez le jeune homme des gémissements à peine contenus.  
Cela avait le don d'exciter Grimmjow de plus belle et que dire de l'expression de luxure qu'affichait le rouquin à cet instant précis. Ce visage faisait naître mille et une idées toutes plus tentantes les unes que les autres dans la tête du bleuté.  
Reprenant d'assault les lèvres appétissante de son amant, il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de ce dernier et caressa le membre déjà dûr à travers le tissu fin du caleçon.

"Ah...ah...aaah ! Grimm...jow !

-Si tu cries déjà comme ça alors qu'on vient à peine de commencer, j'imagines même pas lorsque je serais en toi...J'ai vraiment dû te manquer, Ichi."

Ichigo s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Grimm le coupa en prenant son membre dans sa main pour y appliquer de sensuels va-et-vient.  
Son pouce effleurait de temps en temps son gland et la fente d'où coulait déjà quelques gouttes de liquide séminal.

Le bleuté se lêcha les lèvres de satisfaction en contemplant le jeune homme haletant et gémissant de plaisir, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres pour l'amener dans un baiser langoureux.  
Grimmjow ralentissait et accélérait les mouvements sur la virilité gorgée de désir du rouquin, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration.

"On est impatient à c'que j'vois.

-Grimm..." La voix du rouquin se faisait pressante, il ne ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer son ancien amant, la voix de sa conscience qui l'interdisait de tromper Kensei s'était tû, térassée par l'excitation et le plaisir d'être à nouveau dominé par les caresses de cet homme.

L'expression suppliante du jeune homme excita le bleuté, ce visage rougit par le plaisir, ces lèvres encore boursouflées de leurs baisers, ces yeux le priant de le prendre violemment sans attendre. Mais Grimmjow comptait bien le faire languir et le rendre fou de désir jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit et qu'il devienne un animal assoiffé de luxure.

Sans stopper les mouvements sur la verge de son amant, il lui présenta trois doigts que celui-ci s'empressa de suçoter et lêcher.  
Le bleuté, déjà à l'étroit de son jean, sentit son membre durcir à tel point que le frottement en devenait douloureux.

Les gémissements et les cris de plaisir du rouquin n'arrangeait pas sa situation et l'amenait au bord de sa limite.  
Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il retira ses doigts de la bouche d'Ichigo et stoppa les mouvements sur son membre dressé.  
Il donna quelques coups de langues sur son gland, le goûtant avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche tout en caressant d'un doigt l'entrée du plus jeune qu'il pénétra bien vite, faisant gémir sa victime qui commençait à perdre la tête, oubliant jusqu'à son propre nom.

Le bleuté, commençant à perdre patience, enfonça un deuxième doigt et effectua un mouvement de ciseaux pour écarter les chairs délicates avant qu'un troisième doigt ne rejoigne les deux autres et que le rythme s'accélère. Grimmjow, sentant la délivrance d'Ichigo arriver, le suça plus fort.

"Grimm...jow...Aaaah ! Aaaah...ha..ha."

Le rouquin s'enfonça plus loin dans la bouche du bleuté en jouissant. Ce dernier avala la semence avec délice tout en affichant un sourire carnassier. Pendant qu'Ichigo reprenait conscience, il lubrifia son membre, retira ses doigts du rouquin, le retourna sur le ventre et le pénêtra.

Ichigo poussa un cri de plaisir et remua les hanches doucement pour lui intimer de bouger ; il ne pouvait plus attendre...tout comme la panthère qui le possédait.

Grimmjow entreprit de longs va-et-vient tout en prenant soin de taper en plein dans sa protaste, provoquant davantage de plaisir au rouquin dont le visage se contractait et dont les lèvres laissaient échapper de longs gémissements tandis que le bleuté grognait.

A la demande de son amant, le bleuté accéléra ses mouvements tout en empoignant la virilité de celui-ci et en le stimulant.  
Le plaisir devenant trop intense, Ichigo se libéra dans la main du bleuté qui se déversa en lui.

Epuisés, ils s'effondrèrent sur le matelas. Après avoir nettoyé les traces de leur ébat, Grimmjow prit son amant dans ses bras alors que celui-ci sombrait dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant dormir paisiblement.

"Je regrette tellement Ichi, je regrette notre dispute, je regrette d'être parti, je sais que c'était stupide, j'aurais jamais dû être jaloux et douter de toi. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, je le regrette, tu ne le méritais pas. Pardonne-moi mon amour."

Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, jetant sur lui un dernier regard empli de tendresse avec une lueur de tristesse. Il ouvrit la porte tout en murmurant aux ténèbres de la nuit un adieu mélancolique.

 **XXXXX**

Ichigo se réveilla en sentant du mouvement à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Kensei allongé en costume à ses côtés alors que lui n'était pourvu que d'un caleçon.

*Grimm a dû me rhabiller*

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé...lui murmura tendrement Kensei.

-C'est pas grave...lui répondit Ichigo en lui adressant un beau sourire, tu es arrivé depuis longtemps?

-Non, je viens à peine de rentrer. Rendors-toi."

A ces mots, il le prit dans ses bras, Ichigo l'embrassa avant de se blottir contre lui.  
Kensei s'endormit, bercé par la respiration du rouquin qui, quant à lui, s'endormit avec le souvenir de Grimmjow, son ancien amant, son premier amour, l'homme qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier et qui gardera à jamais une place dans son coeur.

 **Fin**


End file.
